Sweet, Sweet Lies
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: [Eichi x Mitsuki] Eichi reflects on his feelings for Mitsuki, and the imperfect side of him no one ever saw... [OneShot]


**Lightning-Dono**:

_**Spoilers!**_

Eichi-kun has always been one of my favorite characters in the entire series, despite the fact that he is fairly minor and lacks the ability to actually have flaws, but due to his brief and sudden death, it's only natural that he didn't have any. But enough of that! I think I'll just continue with the fanfic!

The song I'm using is "Forever Memories" by w-inds.

**Sweet, Sweet Lies ****  
Author**: Lightning-chan! That would be me. xD**  
Dislaimer**: I don't own FMwS...Tanemura-san does! And I also don't own the Forever Memories".

--

Sometimes I wonder why I continued to live the way I did. Suffering beneath the surface, wearing a never-faltering smile on the surface. It was so typical of me to never be spiteful of anything but myself, blaming the world's horrors upon myself. I've been told over and over that there's no meaning in dying and that everyone exists to fulfill a purpose. I pushed to believe these meaningful quotes that bent my outlook on reality and ended up seeing the good in everyone. In the end, I discovered that it wasn't at all truthful. The whole image I had of the world was destroyed when I realized what I truly was – one out of a billion; a nonentity in a sea of the accomplished.

In my dreams I would wander in search of something. I never knew what that thing was, but in sleep I knew nothing and in my dreams my heart would expand at the thoughts of achieving this wonderful item. Even now I can never remember what it is, but I believe it was you.

_You still remember right?__  
Surrounded by the sound of the waves,__  
We walked with our shoulders side by side.. It seems like yesterday__  
I might just be pretending to be strong__  
Please show me a smiling face till the end__  
We chose different paths but you still left warmth_

Everything I did was meaningless. The moon, the wretched, evil moon that had continued to scare me for so long continued to shine down upon me. The cruel light that was venom in every way clouded my vision of the sky with its gentle rays of light. Even now, I can't remember what I had been so afraid of. It was simply a moon...something to gaze at, feel wonder towards. I never realized until I met you on a fateful day when you entered my source of shelter. The caretaker gathered you in her arms and asked me to look after you for a short while as you spewed your tears onto your light pink dress, ornate and heavily designed with lace. As you ran into my welcoming arms, you stated your name to me. For a moment, I never thought we would be able to get along, but after a while...I discovered that it would be impossible to ostracize you from my life. All a long I had been ignorant and selfish. Such a thing I could not allow to taint a miraculously cheerful child, such as yourself.

_The days we spent together are now__  
The past, they became memories__  
Again the day is starting_

Every movement I made was seen as a molding for your future. You followed me around, listened to my words, and engaged in activities I took part in. Even though I still patronized the moon, I soon discovered my feelings for you. Even at such a young age, not sure what the true meaning of love was, whenever I was around you I thought I was feeling it. In life, I don't think it matters if you can fully understand a concept or not as long as you have the heart to experience it and obtain a realization of what it is. Every flutter of your eyelashes sent chills down my spine. Every word you uttered and sweet note you let free of your throat made me smile and want to sing along. Each day I awoke in hopes that I would see you again, and I knew that I would. You were my reason for rising each day and my reason for falling asleep at night and accepting who I was.

_More important than anything, loved you more than anyone __  
Wanted to protect this love, always dreaming __  
Even though we live apart, the two at the moment __  
Will shine forever __  
And light up today_

It pained me to leave you, watching your pure face become stained with those tears. Being around you, I had come to realize that the moon had never left my side as I cried during those awful, lonely nights, wishing someone would understand me and save me from this terrible place. I hated every moment of my life, from eating breakfast with other children whom continued to shun me due to our differences to falling asleep in an itchy bed day after day. But in the end, the moon sent me a savior by your name to keep me thriving...to allow me to see the better things in life. Before I had met you, my smiles were never true...and now they are. That was the effect you had on me, and you even taught me how to live, something I thought I would never be able to do.

In your despair, you managed to look up through your tears to see me brushing them away as we made a promise. How I wished I could stay longer by your side, but that was not to be. As hard as I wished, there was a home waiting for me across the sea with people who will accept who I am below my calm visage...and in my moments of selfishness, I couldn't turn it down. Before I left, I sealed our destiny with a kiss and vanished beyond your line of sight.

_That night, I saw for the first time__  
The color of overflowing tears__  
It was so pretty it was maddening, I couldn't take my eyes off them__  
Even though I couldn't say my last words__  
I wanted to tell you "Thank You"__  
And then I waved good bye to yesterday_

I never thought it would end up this way. I never knew what the future had in store and I apologize for leading you on with such futile hopes. In truth, I never knew that my life would end that very day in a plane crash that was irreversible...inevitable...and I wish I had never gone. Watching you from above, suffering from such horrible pain, I want to come back to you...feel your breath against my cheek as you cry into my shoulder and hold you when the world is being cruel. Even though I can still see you, I miss everything about you. But I realize now that if I had never come into your life, you wouldn't be in such misery, and it leaves me back where I was before.

Each day I wonder why it had to turn out this way. Why it was I and not someone else who could've left you. The selfish wants inside my mind ate away at what my inner conscience was trying to achieve – true peace. With my desperation and immoral philosophy, I had reversed the meaning my angel wings bore upon my back. No longer did they represent purity for now they showed how fate had done horrors upon those who had never sinned until death.

_I couldn't do anything for you, couldn't do things the way I wanted__  
I always troubled you, so our differences never ended__  
If I looked back, you were always there __  
The past of you and me__  
Will never fade and will live on forever._

But now I don't regret what had occurred. By chance we had met and learned how to love. At the moment of our parting, we learned what true pain really felt like as it sliced our souls. Compared to the hidden agony I had felt upon leaving you, death doesn't seem so bad. The metal and smoke that had tainted the air around me was incomparable to the unfathomable ache in my gut when I saw your tear-stained face – once full of glory, now gone a step down.

My life had been a complete joke. There used to be nothing I could look forward to, so I created my own little game of pretend. Every day I would try and force myself to live for tomorrow's next meal. Every day I wore that naive smile on my face to flaunt my carefree nature that had never truly come into reality. All throughout my short-lived existence, I had maintained a sweet, sweet lie. It kept me going until the next obstacle couldn't be climbed over. Then I met you.

An angel is nothing but a shadow of what the person once was. But even shadows can dream. Every night when you fall fast asleep under the light, silvery sheet of moonlight, I continue to dream from my place, fixed in the sky with no sense of belonging.

But in my dreams, I continue my pursuit for that person that had completed that part of my soul like a puzzle piece I finally found to mend what gaping holes I had left inside myself. Meadows spread vast lengths between that person and I, but now whenever I begin that journey, I complete it. My sanctuary was inside the arms of this person. The warmth of their embrace allowed my heart soar beyond the heights that my wings could carry me. That one thing, the one thing that completed me, was you.


End file.
